It is known to the art to incorporate active compounds into dry solid particles or granules and thereby protect the active compound from inactivation and/or protect the environment from the active compound. It is further known to the art to incorporate stabilizers into the active containing particle to protect the active compound against inactivation caused by aggressive materials in the environment.
Known prior art related to stabilization of active compounds in dry granules includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,952, which discloses an enzyme-containing granulated product comprising an enzyme and one or more stabilizers selected from the group consisting of reducing agents and antioxidants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,669 discloses methods to improve the processing and storage stability of dry enzyme preparations. To this extend an inorganic salt, e.g. MgSO4, is dissolved in an enzyme containing solution which is subsequently dried, using e.g. spray drying.
WO 91/17235 discloses granules containing enzymes and an enzyme protecting agent.